Power supply systems are pervasive in many electronic applications from computers to automobiles. Generally, voltages within a power supply system are generated by performing a DC-DC, DC-AC, and/or AC-DC conversion through operation of a switch loaded with an inductor or transformer. One class of such systems includes switched mode power supplies (SMPS). An SMPS is usually more efficient than other types of power conversion systems because power conversion is performed by controlled charging and discharging of the inductor or transformer and reducing energy lost due to power dissipation across resistive voltage drops.
In some applications, a load on a secondary-side of a power supply may fluctuate dynamically over time, in which case it may be desirable to regulate the primary-side to provide different amounts of power in order to compensate for the changing load conditions. Conventional power supplies achieve this by sending a feedback signal indicating a secondary-side measurement (e.g., voltage, current, etc.) to a primary-side controller. This measurement is then processed at the primary-side controller to determine an appropriate pulse width and switching cycle for regulating the primary-side of the transformer.